Subtlety Isn't Everything
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A slightly sinful idea I couldn't rid myself of. So you guys get it! Not smut but still fairly naughty, certainly by my standards. Hope you like!


**Subtlety Isn't Everything**

 **A dumb and slightly sinful little idea that popped into my head. What that says about me, I'm not sure I know or want to know lol**

Beast Boy was in trouble.

Not the usual kind of trouble, the kind with villains and lasers and bombs and the end of the world. No. An entirely different and much more terrifying kind of trouble.

He could _not_ stop thinking about Raven.

It had started innocently enough, wondering where she was or what she was doing. Then it it evolved into wondering where she was and what she was wearing. Then it moved into _imagining_ what she was wearing. Or wasn't. He wasn't a child any more, none of them were, so he wasn't overly concerned by lustful thoughts as a fact, he was concerned about their intensity. It was all he could do not to follow her when she left the room, tracking her scent like a beast, picturing what he might do when he found her again.

He had worked hard not to be alone with her.

He wasn't genuinely afraid he would do something or hurt her, but the temptation was always there and it filled his mind every time they were together, worse when they were alone, drowning out every rational thought in his head.

He had taken to regular exercise as an attempt to burn off excess energy and as an excuse to be away from the others. Right now, he was on a running machine and pushing himself hard, trying to forget the way Raven had looked, the way she had looked at him (was he imagining that? He had done it before), she way she smelled and walked. All she had done was walk by him without her cloak and he was reduced to this, hiding in the gym, sprinting to nowhere, still unable to get her out of his mind, the shape of her legs, the curve of her ass, the swell of her breasts, all wrapped up in that deliciously tight leotard.

His blood had rushed to his groin so fast he almost fainted. Then he ran, changed into his workout gear, splashed cold water on his neck, climbed on the running machine and ran some more. He knew there was more underneath it all, a current of genuine affection that flavoured the lust with a more sincere, almost innocent excitement. But he couldn't reach it when it was buried by his need to be near her, to touch her, to _taste_ her...

"Fuck..." he muttered.

Beast Boy was in trouble.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Beast Boy just caught himself before he stumbled, the machine ready to send him flying backwards. Instead he kept running as he turned his head to greet the newcomer: Raven. Any pretense of a polite greeting escaped him when he saw her: she wore workout gear which, to him, looked more like a swimming costume. It was a sports bra and tiny shorts that clung to her figure in a way that left him feeling absurdly envious, completed by a set of training shoes. Raven was smirking in friendly sarcasm and didn't wait for his answer before moving to a mat and stretching. He tried to look away, he really did, but only managed it long enough to slow the pace of his machine so he could watch her more closely. Raven didn't react to the beep of his changes, only continuing to stretch her legs and arms. She bent almost double and Beast Boy whimpered audibly. Still, Raven didn't react.

Her stretching apparently finished, Raven moved to a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and, slowly at first, fired kicks at it. He had seen her do this before, some martial discipline she had been initiated into back at Azarath. He didn't know enough about martial arts to compare it to other styles but to him, it sometimes looked like that thing Chun Li did with the rapid kicks. Only with flying. Her pace had increased and, just as Beast Boy had remembered, she levitated and launched a flurry of attacks at the bag. Without realising it, Beast Boy had slowed his machine down more and more until it had just stopped. Now he just stood and stared with wide eyes, his jaw clenched as he watched her move.

He had no idea how long he had been stood there but Raven stopped kicking, descended to the floor, and picked up her bottled water before taking a long swig. She poured some into her hand and splashed it onto her neck, causing Beast Boy to flinch. Finally, her eyes rose to meet his. Ashamed, he looked away for only the second time since she had entered. She didn't speak, only turned and headed toward the shower. Beast Boy's stomach twisted and rolled - Raven _never_ used the gym shower, she always headed back to her room! Didn't she? He had to get out of here. He couldn't bear the thought of being so near her when she was-

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you still out there?" Raven's voice drifted through the tiled doorway that led to the ladies' shower area. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ahem... um... yeah?" he replied, tremulously.

"I left my towel out there, could you bring it in for me? I already took my shoes off," she said. He knew she didn't like to go barefoot in places like the gym - too much sweat. And that time she caught Robin and Starfire in there. He took several deep breaths and picked up her forgotten towel, walking cautiously toward the doorway, waiting for Raven to peek around the edge.

"Rae?"

"Just bring it in," she said, impatiently, perhaps unnecessarily as well, Beast Boy thought. He took another few steps, hearing the sound of water hitting the tiled floor.

"Um, you decent, Rae?" he asked.

"You're fine, just come in already," she replied. With another deep breath, Beast Boy strode into the showers...

Raven was beautiful. Raven was magnificent. Raven was _exquisite_. She was also very, very naked, standing under the pouring water and looking at him like this was a perfectly ordinary occasion. She stood in profile to him, her arms covering her breasts, but then she turned her back to him and his knees almost gave out as he bit his lip, making a sound somewhere between a growl and a whine. She turned again, letting the water cascade down her back and the ass he had just been staring at. He held his breath as she looked at him again, dragging the moment out... then she turned again, facing him, her arms falling to her sides. This time his knees _did_ fail and he fell to the floor as he stared. He brought his clenched fist to his mouth and bit down, trying to stifle whatever sound he felt bubbling up inside him and trying to persuade himself this was real.

"You want this?" she breathed, taking a slow, deliberate step toward him, dripping water on the floor. He nodded automatically, his eyes roaming across her nakedness. She at least had the decency to blush under his scrutiny.

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more," he heard himself say. Raven smiled awkwardly.

"That's... actually my fault," she said. To his credit, Beast Boy managed to look her in the eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Your... attraction to me. I felt it the moment you did," she said. He thought he should be embarrassed but was so lost in her he simply nodded his understanding. "I... well, I reciprocated that feeling. Somehow, my empathic senses turned our mutual attraction into some sort of loop, both of us feeding off the lust of the other, only growing more and more preoccupied with it."

Beast Boy shook his head: this was the most bizarre thing that had ever happened to him. Raven stood, naked and impossibly beautiful, lecturing him on side effects of her powers while also, apparently, letting him know she was just as hot for him as he was for her.

"So... what now?" he asked, his voice shaking not with nervousness, but barely restrained passion. Raven grinned in a way that was somehow hotter than her nudity.

"Right now you have a choice: either I erase your memory of this conversation and return you to your room," she said, getting a disapproving grimace from Beast Boy. "Or... you join me." With a predatory grin, Beast Boy thanked every deity he remembered the name of and stood, easily removing his shirt as Raven licked her lips in anticipation.

"Can you even do that? Erase my memory?" he asked, humour in his voice. Raven didn't meet his gaze, watching as he removed his shoes and shorts.

"Guess you'll never know," she answered. Beast Boy laughed and, with a flourish, kicked off his underwear. There was no more conflict, no more restraint. They both wanted this and each other. He stepped closer and pulled her to him, shuddering at the feel of her slick skin against his. He pressed his ips to hers and gently guided her back into the shower, only breaking it when she gasped at the cold tile behind her. Both of them were breathing heavily with flushed faces, lidded eyes and hungry smiles.

"You couldn't have just asked me out?" he asked, jokingly, leaning in and nipping at her earlobe.

"You... you were avoiding me," she gasped. He supposed she had him there. "Besides..." she said, guiding his face back to hers and smirking at him.

"Subtlety isn't everything."

 **Oh my! I'm sure we can all guess what happened next. Pretty risque for me but, like I said, the idea popped in there and wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

 **-Jack**


End file.
